


It Pays to Have an Escape Plan

by Sarahtoo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Awkward situations, Gen, What it's like living with Phrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: Jane shows up at Mac and Leigh's house in a rainstorm, unable to stand being at home for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhryneFisherismyRoleModel (mewme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewme/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Phrynefisherismyrolemodel! I know you're crazy busy with school, but maybe you can take a minute to read a little? I hope it is a fantastic one, lady!

Mac could barely hear the pounding on the front door over the thunder of the rain on the roof. She looked over at Leigh, who was curled up with her book in the adjacent armchair. 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Mac slid her legs down from the couch where she’d stretched out and placed her book on the coffee table.

Leigh frowned and shook her head. “Not that I can think of.” She moved to stand too as Mac walked into in the entry hall.

“It could be a medical emergency.” Mac threw the comment over her shoulder as she gripped the door handle and pulled it open. She was unprepared for the rather small, very wet girl standing on the stoop. 

“Jane? What are you doing here?” Mac ran her eyes over Jane. She had a large mound under the front of her coat—Mac suspected it was her book bag, tucked inside in an attempt to keep its contents dry. It’d be a miracle if it had worked; Mac could see that Jane was soaked to the skin, for all that she had a coat, hat, and umbrella. The rain had been blowing sideways, apparently, because Jane’s coat and the hem of her dress were sodden.

“It’s a l-l-l-long story—m-m-may I come in?” Jane‘s words stuttered through chattering teeth, and she had her arms wrapped tightly around her body. 

“Of course,” Mac said, stepping hastily back. Leigh appeared behind her at that moment, and let out a soft gasp of dismay.

“Oh, Jane, you’re soaked through!” Leigh moved around Mac to help Jane remove her coat and hat as Mac took her umbrella and set it in the stand. Jane was shivering, Mac could see, and she exchanged a look with Leigh.

“Come on, love,” Leigh said. “Let’s get you out of those wet things—here, use Mac’s room. I’ll get you some towels and something dry to wear.” 

Mac trailed behind as Leigh guided Jane down the short hallway and into the bedroom that Mac had refitted as a study. They’d kept the small bed Mac had brought with her when she’d moved in, but it was usually used for lounging these days; Mac liked to stretch out when she was reading medical treatises.

“Th-th-thank you,” Jane said, smiling through her shivers. “It’s m-m-much worse out there than it was when I left!” 

Leigh bustled off to find towels and dry things, and Mac gave Jane a quick, assessing look. “I’ll make you some tea. Come to the parlor and we’ll bundle you up. You don’t want to take a chill.”

Jane nodded as she closed the door. Ten minutes later, she was bundled in a pair of Mac’s flannel pajamas and a warm robe, her feet tucked up beneath her on the sofa and a cup of hot tea in her hands.

“All right,” Mac said, sitting on the arm of Leigh’s chair. “Now can you tell us your long story?”

“Do you need privacy?” Leigh made as if to stand, but Jane waved her down again.

“No, no, it’s nothing serious.” She lowered her teacup to her lap, grimacing in thought. “It’s only…”

Mac and Leigh exchanged a glance. Leigh’s face, Mac noted, was openly concerned, and her green eyes were wide. Mac knew that her own expression was likely unreadable—her medical training had seen to that—but she was feeling the same concern. It wasn’t like Jane to show up out of the blue. Something had to be wrong.

“What, love?” Leigh’s voice was soft and warm. Mac had always admired Leigh’s ability to connect with people—Mac tended to be much more abrupt than her lover was; though Leigh could make her displeasure felt when it was necessary, she could also gentle her tone to show care.

Jane bit her lip, her eyes wide. “It’s only… well, my last class was cancelled, and so I went home, but it’s Mr. Butler’s day off and Dot’s at home with the baby, and Jack’s car was in front of the house, and, well…”

Mac’s lips twitched. She knew that Phryne and Jack would take the opportunity that a truly empty house provided to _reconnect_ in a way they couldn’t while Jane or Mr. B were present. Usually that reconnecting took place in unexpected rooms, so Jane could have walked in on something truly mortifying for all parties. Well, except Phryne, who would sympathize but remain unfazed.

“Ah,” Mac said. “I see.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Jane seemed to wilt a little with relief. “So you see how I couldn’t go in, I did that once before, and I hope never to again! I thought to go to the library, since it was only drizzling a little, but I was halfway there when the skies opened up and the rain truly began, and your house was closer, and… well… may I stay here for a while? They should be, er... _finished_ in about an hour.”

Leigh’s soft “oh” let Mac know that she’d realized just what the situation at Wardlow was, and Mac glanced at her to see the smile playing around her mouth.

“I can see how that might have been awkward. Of course you may stay, darling,” Leigh said, with laughter in her voice. “Mac will even drop you home if the weather hasn’t cleared up, or you’re welcome to stay the night.”

“Thank you.” The relief in her voice was immense, and Mac choked out a laugh. “It’s ridiculous, I know. And I don’t begrudge them their… alone time, but it’s not something I need to bear witness to, either.”

“I completely agree,” Mac said, her own laughter ringing around the room. “Stay as long as you like.” 

Jane’s smile was sunny, and she reached to take a biscuit off the tea tray. “An hour should be enough for now, but I might be back. And if I have time to plan, I’ll bring the biscuits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Leigh Danvers is an original character I created in [The Surprise of Being Loved](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4996279) \- if you're curious, come and learn more about her!


End file.
